


Then came Bloodhound

by Ho_Ho_Homicide



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Ajay is the friend we all need, Anal Sex, Bartender Mirage | Elliott Witt, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound Needs a Hug (Apex Legends), Bloodhound and his bird, Bloodhound in Love (Apex Legends), Bloodhound is confused, Bloodhound is more like a dude in this fic, Bloodhound's Face (Apex Legends), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Horny Mirage | Elliott Witt, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mirage is a disaster, Mirage is a shit, Mirage | Elliott Witt Being an Idiot, Not Canon Compliant, Octane is a horrible, Octane | Octavio Silva Has ADHD, Octane | Octavio Silva is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Slow burnnn, Strangers to Lovers, Touch-Starved Bloodhound (Apex Legends), he means well, i have way too many tag, im not flipping the bird to bloodhounds canon, in a good way, its a headcanon, its not canon, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ho_Homicide/pseuds/Ho_Ho_Homicide
Summary: Mirage had been watching his liquor all night, carefully restraining himself to enjoying only a few sips at a time.The party was reaching wilder levels, the bottom level of his Apex apartment filled to the brim with friends and bar goers.He had even resisted Octane's attempt to persuade him towards a vodka shot competition. He was doing well, to say the least. Was is the key word here.Then came Bloodhound.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 39
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing a billion other things but I've been playing Apex nonstop since the new season came out and honestly, I'm gonna write this I don't even care about anything else right now

Liquor passes faster than gas, Elliot always said. Well, his mother use to say that, years ago. He only remembed hearing it a handful of times but, as with many things, he keenly remembered it and did not use it sparingly.

Tonight, he was the center of attention, as was usually the case. A causal, after-the-game party with as many people as Elliot could think to invite.

He stood behind the wood counters of his classy apartment bar and shook together a drink for Lifeline, who stood shouting at Octane. Outside of a loud atmosphere, it took a lot to get the kids' attention, but at a party? Damn near impossible. 

"He can't hear ya." Elliot said helpfully, shaking his drink mixer holding back a grin. 

"He betta' start hearin' me now, or ima' kick his ass!" Ajay complained loudly. She snapped her fingers repeatedly in front of the daredevils face.

"Huh? What?" He said distractedly.

"Ya drink!" Ajay rolled her eyes. "Whatdoya want?"

"Got any good stuff? Like, _good_ stuff?" Octane asked excitedly, even putting his hands on the counter and lifting himself up for a better look. 

Elliot smacked his hands and clucked his tongue. "Sercet stuff back here, Silva. Fuck off."

"Geeeeeesh, somebody needs some good stuff too, apparently." 

Elliot just tossed Octane a warm beer and flipped him the bird, hearing the shorter man laugh indignantly.

Tonight was good. Fun. More fun than he'd had in a while. It was hard to get things in his mind to relax for more than five minutes at a time but he's definitely glad tonight was happening. Noise, people, business, it all was a good distraction. To distract from the games, the new season, the new Legend, his mom-

Nope. Elliot shook his head. Not tonight with his mom. Not now. Right now, he was Mirage, Elliot Witt, the great bamboozling Legend and heartstring puller, handsome extrodanare. 

He only hoped the person he really wanted to pull heartstrings on would show up.

He had low hopes, but hey, you never know.

The bar was empty of costumers for the moment, so Elliot wandered, greeting strangers and friends alike, winking and making jokes and all around playing his cards pretty perfectly. This was a _rare_ occurrence, mind you. 

If he's being honest with himself, he's a total fuck-up. He messes up his words, stutteres, falls over his own feet and falls over feet that don't even exist. He misses easy shots and can't snipe to save his life, runs away like a baby from Revenant (sue him) and has a more than shitty family. But some nights just go his way. He figures, eventually, whatever godly force is out there takes pity on him and let's him have one good day every once and a while.

Good on them, I guess.

Elliot finally settles between Waith and Gibraltar, who are talking about their favorite Olympus landing spots and recent wins. Wattson is standing peacefully beside Reene, smiling and sipping... what is that?

"Watcha got, Nat?" Elliot asks. He's pressed against the wall, leaning on it and one hand in his pocket.

Natalie smiles her adorable little smile and laughs a bit. "Oh, just water. I don't care much for the flavor of alchohol."

Elliot perks up. "I've got juice! Oh, oh and coffee! Milk, tea, boba, soda, or pop, whatever you call it."

Natalie grins but stays holding her water. "This is more than enough, thank you Mirage."

"Elliot." He says, winking and giving her a signature charming smile. "Only my friends call me that."

"Oh you chamer." Waith says flat and sarcastically, the side of her mouth hitching in a slight smile.

"And what about you, dear Reene? What should I get you to sip on?"

Reene huffs a laugh and shakes her head. "Try that on Loba. I dare you. But no thanks Witt, Hound is getting me some drink from my apartment. It come from back home so its _my_ good shit."

Elliot blanked. Bloodhound?

"Who?" He said, rather stupidly.

"Uh, Bloodhound? You know, been here since like, ever?" Reene answered slowly, like he was stupid.

"Yeah yeah I know, but like, they're coming here? To a party?"

Reene smiled lightly. "Finally got them to agree to it. You're welcome."

Elliot blink once and felt as though a hand and grabbed his heart and squeezed. He could have sworn it skipped a beat. 

Ok, yes, so what, he has a man crush on Bloodhound. But let's be honest, who wouldn't?

The hunter is unlike anyone Elliot had ever met. They were amazing, always kind to nature and to the other Legends, selfless and courageous in battle. They always came to the aid of their teammates and other off the battlefield. They sought true justice, peace, and, frankly, were the most mysterious person Elliot had ever met. 

He was _dying_ to know them, to know them as a person. Every other Legend Elliot would like to consider his friend and ally, outside of combat and in the real world. Even Revenant, Elliot knew he could count on the not throw him under a running train and that was a _LOT_ of progress since Revenant joined the games.

But Bloodhound. The hunter was a mystery that Elliot had never gotten closer to solving. A friend he might never discover. Bloodhound was sand, always slipping in between Elliot's fingers. And of course, they had to be the one person he found scorchingly attractive. Fuck his life.

"I gotta go, uh, pre- prep- prep- get the bar ready for more people!" Elliot stammered, then cursed himself for it.

Gibraltar laughed quietly, and his version of quiet was very not quiet at all.

Elliot took a moment to glare at them, aside from that angel Wattson, and took off towards the back of the room, where the bar was. The main portion was a dance floor, which color changing tiles and a removable disco ball, then the section directly to the right as you walked in was seating and mingling, the second largest part of the room. 

Elliot's own personal space was the floor above that, a few messy rooms he called his home and living space.

But no way in hell was he letting Bloodhound in to see _this_ mess, bottles everywhere, floors and counter tops sticky with alcohol. Elliot made quick work of the mess and served a few people, most of which he knows personally. He feels nervous, like, butterflies in your stomach nervous. Hound always made him feel that way. Kinda sick like, like he might throw up but it's a good type of throw up? 

Bah, he doesn't have the brain for this.

Bloodhound doesn't arrive for a while longer, the party continues and the nerves don't lessen either.

Mirage had been watching his liquor all night, carefully restraining himself to enjoying only a few sips at a time. He wanted to to feel buzzed, not blacked out, carried to his bed and vomit in the middle of the night type feels.

The party was reaching wilder levels, the bottom level of his apartment filled to the brim at this point. The music was pulsing through the walls and hot bodies were pressed together. It was an intoxicating atmosphere. 

Elliott had even resisted Octane's attempt to persuade him towards a vodka shot competition. He was doing well, to say the least. _Was_ is the key word here.

Then came Bloodhound.

Elliot saw them from yards away. 

The hunter was, of course, donning their mask, goggles and respirator, carrying a light blue bottle with amber liquid inside.

But the way they were dressed. Elliot only stared on, his only small comforting being he could not tell where Hound was looking.

Bloodhound had ditched their battle armor, instead wearing a long sleeved gray shirt, a pair of tight jeans, and worn out combat boots. Wisps of fiery red hair came untucked from their mask and streamed behind them like fire as they walked forward, directly towards Elliot.

Gods, their walk was mesmerizing. It had purpose, it was graceful and almost deadly looking. 

_Shut the fuck up, brain._ Elliot thought. It was just a silly man crush, he was being so creepy. 

"Hound!" Elliot suddenly shouted, springing himself to his feet. "Welcome! What brings you to my humble abode? The party? The drink? The fun and friends?" _You talk soooo much, Elliot,_ he scolded himself. The grin stayed plastered on his face, which was not fake. He was happy to see Bloodhound here, just a bit nervous to impress them and have a shot at this friendship again.

"Good evening, Mirage." Bloodhound nodded, and glanced around. "I was told to meet Wraith here, with her drink." 

Elliot huffed. Conversation with them was going to be like pulling teeth.

"Ah yes, Reene and her liquor. Follow me, Hound!" Elliot vaulted himself, surprisingly, gracefully over the bar top. _That's a win,_ he thought happily.

"Reeneeeeee!!!!" Elliot shouted, over the crowds and could still then hardly hear himself, until he was thunked in the head by somthing hard.

"Quit ya shoutin'!" Gibraltar yelled.

"Are you for reals, dude." Elliot protested, ducking under Gibraltar's gigantic arm.

"Hey, Hound is here with your shit." He mumbled, slightly embarrassed and rubbed his sore head. 

"Many thanks." Bloodhound said, giving the bottle to Reene and standing slightly awkwardly by her, simply observing the party.

Elliot was taken aback by the scene. Bloodhound was never awkward. They were always sure of themselves and elegant in their stance, not fiddling their hands together like a school boy.

 _Ok Witt, time for some courage._

"So Bloodhound, I hear the next match is in a few days, are you ecst- ex- ecsta- fuck." He finished lamely. 

He heard what sounded like a hiccup, looked up, and realized it was a laugh. Hound laughed. At him. It wasn't _with_ him and, ok, it wasn't what he imagined, but it was a start! 

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all, if Hound could appreciate well timed swear words. 

Elliot wasn't so sure he even had words in his brain anymore when he saw Hound's ass in those pants and later that night, very mentally scolded himself for it.

He was screwed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy people a little action scene for u

The match was scheduled for a few days after the party, so Elliot had plenty of time to think of all the ways he was probably going to screw up.

Hey, but what can you do? You win some, you lose some. Fake it till you make it!

Crypto had chose to land inside Turbine, not Elliot's top choice like, ever. He, Crypto, and Bangaldore, today's team, sped towards the blades of imminent death and wind. It was nothing if not an adrenaline rush. And slightly stupid.

Elliot broke off and sent a decoy hurdling through the air in Crypto's general direction, to try and keep some people off his back, hopefully. That was the goal. Well, the goal was to win, but like this was the best way to start with- _Shut up, Elliot._ He thought.

Elliot landed gracefully and rolled, bouncing up and assessing the area. He picked up the L-star at his feet and a blue shotgun bolt, opening the loot box and sighing at the sight of shields shields and a med kit. So boring. A replicator was only a few yards from his sight. He sent another decoy behind him and ran upwards, to the replicator and... HA! A purple body shield. Lucky him.

"Sending out a drone." Crypto's voice signaled over the comms.

"Got your back." Replied Banglador.

Elliot continued his looting, picking up a two times scope and a Triple Take. 

"If anybody sees anything _other_ than a sniper, hit me up, cuz I found this Trip-"

"Getting shot at! Double timin' it!" Bangaldor shouted. Elliot's head shot up in suprise. An ambush inside Turbine? It was a brave move, only slightly stupid but the opposing team had have good stuff to attack so soon in a game. 

"Sending out a decoy!" He responded, whispering, and heaving up his Triple Take with a huff. Damn, this thing was heavier than hell. Not to mention last time he shot it, the mark was close to three foot off his target. 

He saw Bangaldor jump, then slide towards him on her knees, grabbing a shield battery on her way. She crouched behind him and instantly starting charging her shields. Her face was squinted in concentration, breath heavy. "Two person squad, from what I could see. Third could be close."

"Gotchu."

Go time. Elliot jumped from his cover behind a grouping of pipes and deployed his Ultimate, Mirages spreading in every direction around him, happily jogging around a dancing like fools. "Bam to the boozle!"

He felt the bottom left decoy dissipate, destroyed by gunfire. "Boozle, booze, boo..." the decoy muttered sadly.

Elliot turned just in time to get nailed in the left leg by a poorly placed Eva 8 shot, delivered by the one and only fucking Octane. Prick.

He dropped to his right leg with jarring weight, grasping the wound in what he faked to be shock. His purple shield hardly even took a dent. His decoys all followed suit, nine other Mirages hitting the ground a withing in fake pain.

Banglador jumped from behind Octane, nailing the speedster in the head twice with her Alternator before deploying a smoke bomb on top of him.

"Fuck!" Elliot heard Octane spit, before the noise of his mechanical legs ran opposite Elliot.

His decoys suddenly faded and collapsed as Elliot quickly charged his shield to full capacity. Shit. No helmet. If he got shot in the head more then once, it was over for him. 

He heard Crypto shouting for backup and Elliot took off, passing tons of loot on his way.

Light ammo, heavy, one box of energy, he grabbed it on the way, no helmet, of course. Just his luck. 

But his blood ran cold when he heard an otherworldly scream. More like a roar, really, but when you hear that, you know nothing but fear and adrenaline. And panic. Can't forget panic.

"Bloodhound?" Elliot called, running as physically fast as he was able, around the bend of Turbine, sliding and jumping. He sent a decoy hurdling in the opposite direction behind him, just in case.

"That shit head must have found an Ultimate accelerant, get your ass over here Mirage!" Crypto shouted, the panic in his voice drowned out by gunshots. Elliot caught sight of Octane soaring through the air, then the sight of a jump pad only a few feet away. If he could aim a decoy directly at the jump pad, it might trick the other squad just enough for Elliot to get a clear shot of Bloodhound before they took out anybody for good. They were a true monster to be feared when their Ultimate was activated.

His single decoy power counted down to zero, finally, and Elliot prayed whatever God was out there saw him and was on his side today. The decoy was aimed perfectly. Elliot caught sight of the third squad member, Caustic, finally catching up with the fight as Elliot's decoy hit the jump pad and slid against the wall like an animated mannequin. 

Before his double could touch the ground, Elliot frantically lobbed an arc star at Caustic, and crept foward before hearing it explode.

Octane fell for the trick.

The speed demon ran close, with a manic laugh and jittery with energy, blasting the decoy with his Spitfire, leveling the fake Elliot with his entire clip, looking monetarily suprised and confused. Elliot took his chance.

"This is such an honor. I'll tell you about it sometime." He let his L-star brutally rip Octane's level one shield off, then tear into his health bank, all while Octane could do nothing but attempt to dodge and reload.

He was taken down easily, Elliot walked up to him and decided a fancy finisher wasn't for right now. Maybe when a scary demon hunter wasn't trying to kill them. He fired into Octane's head and the man was turned into a blue death box. Elliot gladly took the Spitfire, ditched the triple take and took a blue helmet. 

Banglador announced Caustic was downed, leaving one more squad member, against three. Easy peasy.

"Octane down. Killed." Elliot said cheerily. Ohhh he was not going to be happy with Elliot when this was done.

Then he heard the _ca cling_ of a sniper chamber.

"Oh shit." He said outloud, before diving being the death box only moments before his brains would have been blasted out.

"Bloodhound!" Elliot shrieked over comms, yanking the Spitfire from behind his back and stuffing a clip into it. "Get over here, right now, please!"

"Popin smoke!" Thank the heavens for Banglador. Hopefully Hound's scan wouldn't be charged for a few more seconds....

The familiar sound of Elliot's Ultiment finishing sounded and Elliot grinned. They could win this!

He actived the decoys, as many as he could at once and the pure chaos is what he _lived_ for. Mirages went everywhere, each one talking and holding matching Spitfires, jumping according to the real Mirage. Bloodhound simply started guessing, firing at each decoy in turn and eventually Elliot had to return fire, the fun had to stop.

He managed to nail Hound twice, each in their right shoulder before the hunter ducked behind a jut out in the wall to reload.

Crypto set out his drone, starting an EMP to deactivate Hound's shields. 

"That's how we do it ladies." Bangaldor said, wiping her forehead and aiming at Bloodhound's hidden spot.

Elliot grinned, until Bloodhound turned and fired with their Devotion, downing Bandlador faster than Octane can run. Elliot jumped in suprise and hid again, reloading his L-star and trying to signal Crypto to get the _fucking hell over here!!_

Bloodhound then hit his scanner and it was like time suddenly.

Stopped.

Ok, you've heard this a hundred times. Yeah, we know, time stopped, blah blah blah. 

But you gotta understand. Elliot could recount that day action by action. It was as if the world just slowed to a crawl in that moment.

If it wasn't so embarrassing, it would be magical.

Elliot watched Bloodhound approach him with sure, heavy stomps, the courage of a hunter reassured by the gods within them. Their eyes still glowing red from their scan, the confidence of a solider with the ability to take down any foe. Wisps of their red hair as escaped their mask and danced freely around their head like a burning halo. Their breathing was labored and hard, scratchy and painful sounding, the sound of a labored soul. 

_Fire._ Said the voice in Elliot's mind. _Shot them. They're gonna kill you._

But Bloodhound was... well, Bloodhound. Was there a better way to put it? Elliot never won a game against them alone. Here he was, alone and against Hound, terrified at what in the hell he was doing.

Elliot's feet were glued to the ground, his eyes stuck in place and the gun long forgotten, still sitting in Elliot's lifeless grasp.

Bloodhound had this fist on him the Elliot couldnt shake off and he felt weak. Weak at the knees and weak in his head.

"You fought well, and with honor." Bloodhound said, heaving his Devotion to eye level and aiming.

_Fire, Elliot._

The air around the two of them crackled with electricity. 

_Fire, Elliot._

Elliot was going to be so mad with himself after this, not to mention how mad Banglador and Crypto were going to be.

_Fire, Elliot!_

Bloodhound breathed in, out, and Elliot's world with reduced to little more than Bloodhound, pain, and darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likey? Also this got way more hits than I expected thank you to all who read!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital fluff? Yes

Ok.

So getting shot in the head and ko'd at the same time is probably the worst thing you can do in the Apex games. Not counting the trama, PTSD and being forced to kill your friends for entertainment purposes, its definitely on Elliot's _top ten things not to do_ list. Yes, he has one of those. 

The ringing, horrible headache is your worst hangover times ten. Think of your last headache, toothache, migraine, and please, for the love of Mirage, don't quadruple it and try getting to the same pain level of getting shot in the head is at.

Please.

Elliot groaned, (more like an awkward growl) before he even realized he was awake, laying face up on his med bay bed. The lights were dimmed and the noise was cut to a minimum to accommodate his pulsing head. He could hear the blood rushing through his ears and feel his temples in sync with his heart beat. Each thud brought a new, wonderful wave of fresh pain.

"Fuckkkkkk..." He mumbled, turning onto his side incase vomiting was on today's schedule. It happens somtimes, never can be too careful.

"Ya won't be usin' tha' language in ma place!" 

Elliot turned his ear towards the shout. He would have grinned, but, you know, his head.

Lifeline was soon shuffling around beside his bed, replacing old IV bags with new and fussing over his bedding. She could be a complete mother hen when she wanted to be. He heard a shoosh into the garbage can beside him, a perfect shot.

"Ajay. I am in excruciating pain." Elliot stated. His eyes were still squeezed shut, and he kinda just wanted to die right now.

Lifeline clicked her tongue, like she was disappointed, of all things. Of him? Not like he tried to shoot himself or anything.

 _You kinda did shoot yourself, in the fucking foot._ Said that voice in his mind.

Relief flooded his system suddenly, with Ajay's wonder machine clamping itself onto his leg. It beeped and hummed happily, pumping Elliot with what he called health juice. Elliot did not understand how it worked. He once made the fatal mistake of asking, really, curiosity always got the better of him. Ajay spend the entire match keeping him cornered in King's Caynon, by the loot box, so she could _thoroughly_ explain how her little baby worked.

They lost that match.

Elliot made a noise that was probably obscene and -ahem- porn worthy, anywhere but the med bay but he was simply in heaven. His eyes stopped watering and that oh-so-consistant pain began to wear away, leaving his poor head alone.

"You are such an angel, dear Ajay." Elliot cooed happily, swaying off again to sleep, warm and cozy and safe under Ajay's care.

"Oh, I know."

~•~•~•

"Arthur. Behave yourself."

_"CAW."_

"Yes, I am aware, but Lifeline has extended her hospitality to us so we must be curti-"

The voice cut itself suddenly. "Mirage?" It asked quietly, but direct.

Elliot cracked his eyes open, the rest of his body protesting the movements. "Hound?" He blurted, squinting. Unbelievable. This must be a dream.

Bloodhound stood slowly, like they were trying not to frighten Elliot, and put their hand on the bed.

Elliot blinked and felt the mattress dip under the weight. Not a dream then.

Maybe he was crazy.

There was a laugh from Bloodhound and the hand was removed. "You are not crazy, félagi fighter. You slept for a long time."

Elliot was confused. Why was Bloodhound here? Why did they put their hand there? Where was Ajay? How long did he sleep for? He felt like his head was stuffed with cotton and he was so damn thirsty.

"Why are you here?" And the moment he said it, Elliot wished he could take it back. 

Hound took a step back and seemed to resign themselves a bit.

"Damn it- I mean, well, I do wanna know why you're here but I don't- fuck, uh, fuck." Elliot looked around for Ajay but the medic was nowhere to be seen. _So_ _meone save me,_ he thought.

Ok, breathe Elliot. "Let me start over." He said. "Hi, Bloodhound, nice to see you!" He grinned, far too brightly, and wow this is going downhill rapidly. "Whatcha doing here right now?"

Why was that so hard? Why did he always make himself look like the world's biggest idiot in front of Hound?

Bloodhound stood there, googles baring into Elliot's eyes, until Aruther make a screech.

"Oh, shush bird!" Bloodhound responded, throwing the animal a treat from their front pocket. They returned their gaze to Elliot and Elliot wanted to shrink away under their unwavering eyes.

"I... I came to be sure you were alright after yesterday's game." Hound said finally, clasping their hands in front of them.

Elliot's words died on his tongue. Literally, he had a response for _anything_ other than THAT. Hound could have said they were gonna quit the games and became a technician and Elliot would have had a charming and witty response to encourage them on that path.

But no. Bloodhound had to say somthing that would throw Elliot off, something that he wouldn't know what to say to.

Ok, think of something, quick.

"What?" _Idiot! That's what you come up with??_

"I was concerned for your recovery. I have not dealt such damage at such close range before, not with a gun like the Devotion, at least." Hound sat, careful with their words. "I wanted to make sure you were not unresponsive or otherwise unwell."

"That's..." Elliot blinked and felt a bit choked up. Bloodhound wasn't know for their reputation of socializing, or really talking to the other Legends outside of forced interactions, so things like this, and the party the other night were. Well. Shocking, of them.

And so what, Elliot was a sucker for softies. Shut up.

"Thank you. That was... really nice of you, Hound. Nobody else has ever done that for me." _And there you go again, fucking it up by oversharing._ Fuck his life.

Bloodhound seemed pleased by Elliot's response and they stayed seated, not leaving rapidly like Elliot expected them to do.

Elliot managed to make small talk for a while, about who won the last game, favorite firearms and he even got to throw Arthur a treat, and the bird had to perform an air trick to even snag due to Elliot's poor aim.

"Sorry buddy." Elliot said to the bird, cringing at his own stupidity. Bloodhound had this effect on him, where Elliot fucked up everything around them.

Arthur clicked, happily it seemed because Bloodhound did not scold him, and the comfortable silence turned into a slight moment were Elliot wondered if he should pretend to be asleep. Hound looked at Elliot, but Ellipt was unsure if they were looking right at him, maybe he had a stay eyebrow hair and he had a huge pimple coming in. Maybe his hair, oh his poor hair, was a mess, maybe Bloodhoud was finding things that weren't supposed to be found. Moments of laying on his apartment floor, sobbing and screaming, the times spend awake in bed after that one nightmare he couldn't get away from, maybe when his mom-

"Elliot." 

"What?" He said, almost immediately. 

Bloodhound didn't miss a beat. "Why didn't you do it?"

Genuinely confused, Elliot blinked. "Do what?"

"Shoot, why did you not shoot? You had the chance hundreds of times over, why did you not choose shoot?"

Elliot felt Bloodhound's frustration and had had enough personal trauma to feel this was an unpleasant memory at its core inside of them.

"I dont know, Hound, I just, I was just- I couldn't." Elliot fumbled, with his words, having the awful feeling he knew why he didn't shoot. This pit of horror began clawing its way in his stomach, burying itself into his mind and planting that one seed of " _What if?"_

Hound came closer, standing from his plastic chair and into Elliot's space.

"You had that look..." They muttered, so quiet but to Elliot, it was screamed. Bloodhound drew closer suddenly, or maybe it was slowly. The two shared the same air, each breath minginling with the other. Elliot could see himself in the reflection of Hound's goggles, the hiss and release of his respirator louder than a train, _Elliot, you're going into shock,_ he thought. He could feel Bloodhound's eyes, it was the strangest feeling, like the moon or the brightest star looking right back at you, like the moment that light turns on in the dark room with no light switch. Elliot barely dared breath, only managed to acknowledge Bloodhound's body hovering closely next to his own. They looked at him, staring into him.

When Bloodhound put their gloved hand on Elliot's cheek, Elliot did not inhabit his body anymore. He swore to this day he floated away and watched in third person. Their right hand covered the left half of Elliot's face and their thumb absently ran tracks back and forth beside Elliot's nose. It was so much, everything was numb from being on fire. And they were looking, always looking.

"You are different." Bloodhound said suddenly, and they pulled away very rapidly, standing next to Arthur by the window.

Elliot wanted to cry. For what reason? He didn't fucking know. What the _hell_ just happened? Like what the actual fuck?

Bloodhound petted their bird for a while longer, probably sensing that state of confusion Elliot was in. 

The golden plaque above Elliot's bed, with his name on it, caught Hound's attention and they looked at it for a moment before sitting down, once more.

"Mirage..." Bloodhound ssid quietly, reading off the plaque, then putting their head into their hand and sitting still. 

"Elliot. My friends call me that." Elliot said, closing his eyes and trying not to bash his head into a wall. His head was spinning.

And then tension eased away, simply like that.

 _You are different...._


	4. Chapter 4

"Breaking! Bloodhound sightings drop to _zero_ after their weird friend-not-friend fucks shit up again!" Elliot mumbled to himself, moping around his apartment, dressed like a bum and generally being depressed. 

He was wearing old sweats and hadn't properly showered in days. The fresh food he planned on cooking was going bad and takeout trash layed everywhere across the flat.

Over a week ago, he thought.

Over seven days ago, count em, seven, Bloodhound looked Elliot in the eyes and shot him point blank. Then had the audacity to show up in med bay and be all touchy feely, like Elliot didn't already have physical attachment problems. 

And Elliot fucked it up.

He wasn't sure how, or why, but something he did, maybe something he said scared Bloodhound off and it was obvious repulsive enough to keep them away. For an entire week.

Elliot pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, seeing bright spots. "Why do you gotta mess up every chance you have, you idiot."

Their last game was yesterday, Elliot being banned from participating until he was released from medic watch on Lifeline's authority. But from what he was told, Hound didn't show up either.

And nobody is quite sure why, Wraith told him one night at the bar, two days after his med bay release. His head was still tender and throbbed at the _idea_ of sudden movement, but he refused to sit in that stupid bed all day and get mothered by Ajay any longer.

Maybe he should look for Hound.

After all, it was Elliot who messed up, shouldn't he be the one to fix it? But how could he when the hunter wouldn't even bother to make an appearance for weeks? How could he when he didn't even know what he did?

Hound was scared off, or disgusted with Elliot, or maybe they couldn't even stand to look Elliot in the face anymore. 

Maybe they were never coming back, after the stunt Elliot pulled. (Whatever stunt that may be)

He thinks back to the med bay, Hound's gloved hand on Elliot's face, the shared space, the mingled breath, the sound of the ventilator, Elliot's heart beat rushing in his ears louder than his panicking thoughts.

What did it mean? 

Was Bloodhound trying to _tell_ him something? Of so, then what was it? It made no sense, none of Hound's signals went together, they were more scrambled than Elliot's brain. 

Bloohound never spoke to him, stayed their distance, only approached when necessary and steered well clear of Elliot's path. They got along well on the battlefield, and they worked together like a dream, but that's Bloodhound for you, they're every teams favorite member. They work with everybody, practically flawlessly.

But in their common everyday life, Hound did not care to speak with Elliot, aside from the expected "good game," or "you performed well", that every member so commonly knew and was ready to receive from the hunter after games.

Elliot would be surprised if Hound and him had exchanged more than a few hundred words outside of the field, but Hound was more than happy to be friends with Renee, Ajay, and even a robot.

So he was the problem.

Then what was all shit in the med bay for? The words Bloodhound had said echoed freshly like they were just spoken, rattling inside Elliot's head and perpetrating his every waking moment. He felt like a broken record, skipping over and over and over again.

"Fuck!" Elliot suddenly shouted, kicking the cabinet door, only successful in making his head and foot throb painfully. He wasn't good at this, all this feelings shit. "Fuck." He repeated, scrubbing his face with one hand.

"Stupid idea." He said to himself, slowing approaching the fridge and grabbing a drink. Alcohol would definitely be the priority, if it didn't make his headaches have headaches on top of his headaches, so fruit juice would have to suffice, unfortunately. 

He settled into the sofa again, the TV playing a wildlife documentary, deep in the background of his thoughts. 

Maybe he should go shooting tomorrow. Practice with his sniping a little, ask around for Bloodhound's whereabouts. It couldn't hurt, could it?

He suddenly and absently remembered last year, close to about this time. One of his first encounters with Hound, but definitely not his favorite encounter. He was new to the Apex games, fresh faced, eager and stupid. 

Like usual.

_"Mr Witt."_

_Elliot turned quickly, keeping his Peacekeeper pointed at the dummy a few meters away._

_It was Bloodhound, donning his usual armor and masks. They walked with steadiness and grace and Elliot was very awed with them. Hound was just so awesome._

_"Bloodhound!" Elliot said excitedly, very fan boy style. "What can I do for ya?"_

_Bloodhound paused a moment to take in Elliot's casual approach, probably surprised by the lack of formality that surround them._

_Don't be weird, play it cool, Elliot thought, licking his lips and grinning stupidly wide._

_"I was sent to inform you of the approaching game, which you will be participating in, three days from now. You will be joining, no?"_

_Elliot dropped his mouth in surprise. His forth official game as an Apex Legend. "Yes, of fucking course I will!" As soon as he said it, his hand slapped over his face. Ohhhh, that was definitely not in the plan, swearing in front of a like, a murder hunting god._

_"Shit I,- shit!"_

_What the fuck, he thought._

_Elliot closed his eyes. "I'll stop now."_

_There was no response from Bloodhound, only one of the most awkward silences Elliot had had the displeasure of participating in._

_"Thank you, Bloodhound." Elliot said, sighing, grimacing, and returning to his shooting. Maybe if he pretended nothing happened..._

Elliot snapped back to the present and shook his head. 

Tomorrow he would go shooting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and if you'd like my gamer tag! I play on playstation!


End file.
